


Hollyhock

by starr_falling



Series: Fix-it December [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fix-it December, Flash Fic, Fluff, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin is a Majestic King and most assuredly <i>not</i> jealous of a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollyhock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701976) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira). 



> [ alkjira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira) has come up with a fabulous idea called [Fix-it December](http://archiveofourown.org/series/181157). The idea is to post a happy story every day in December ('cause we're going to need it after BoFA.) I doubt I'll manage to post every day, but I'm going to try and post as often as I can.

Thorin glared at the cat currently occupying his Burglar’s lap. The cat did not deign to glare back, or acknowledge him in any way. Instead it arched into Bilbo’s stroking hand, purring and kneading his leg in a most improper fashion. 

Thorin was not jealous of a cat, no matter how much time it spent in the hobbit’s lap. Just because Thorin thought he was far more deserving of Bilbo’s attention than some mangy furball did _not_ mean he was jealous. It was just sensible; he was King, after all.

“You know, Holly would like you better if you didn’t glare at him all the time.”

“I do not much care whether _Hollyhock_ likes me.” If Thorin was going to speak of the miserable beast, he would use its proper name, not some cutesy nickname. “And I was not glaring.” 

Smaug II would be a much better name for the lousy creature. It was a dark reddish color, had gold eyes, and hoarded things that belonged to Thorin. Namely his Burglar. Not that Thorin would make the mistake of saying that to Bilbo. 

At least, not more than once.

“Of course, not.” Bilbo was laughing at him. Thorin could tell even if his face was placid. “You are far too majestic a king to do something as silly as glare at a cat.”

Thorin opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the wretched animal’s cries as Bilbo shooed it off his lap and stood. He took the single step separating their chairs and deposited himself in Thorin’s lap.

“How about you show me just how majestic you can be,” Bilbo purred and grabbed Thorin’s braids. Thorin forgot all about the flea bag entirely as his Burglar used his grip to pull Thorin in for a kiss.


End file.
